


out of all people | kuroo tetsurou

by kurooism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Soulmate AU, kuroo x reader - Freeform, small mentions of tanakiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooism/pseuds/kurooism
Summary: You live in a world where everything is monochromatic until you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 43





	out of all people | kuroo tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> hi (^^)
> 
> if you came across this fanfiction, thank you for choosing to read it!
> 
> please do excuse if my writing is not to your liking since i've drifted apart from my writing hobby and i'm trying to get it back. also, i only wrote on wattpad and this is my first time writing in ao3.
> 
> also, i tried my best to make the reader applicable to all genders :)

𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 ▮ 𝐤𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐮

➸ 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦.

It was just another day of dullness for (Y/F/N). Another day of having to go through another day of their dull life where everything that surrounds them is just black, white, and gray. For (Y/N), it's just another day to endure and tolerate their friends and their own love stories of how they found their soulmates and having one thing Y/N that badly wants to have.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘴.

Almost all of Y/N's friends have already met their soulmates and have already seen thousands of colors in their own eyes. Y/N was ready to commit genocide if it meant to see at least one color.

What also made Y/N pissed is that they're just the same age as their friends and they already met their soulmates. They're still young, barely reached their 20's and what? They already met their soulmates!

Shouldn't Y/N have the same situation too? 

Y/N sighed as they stared at the ceiling. The color? White, of course. Though their mom said it's baby blue but Y/N will never know since they haven't met their soulmate yet. 

As much as they wanted to stay in bed and sulk all day, Y/N forced their body to get up and prepare for another colorless day.

***

It's 6:15 am in the morning when Y/N arrived at Karasuno High School's gymnasium. The loud sounds of the balls hitting the floor and the piercing yells of the volleyball team boys can be heard from a few distances away. 

Y/N opened the gymnasium door only to be greeted by a bunch of teenage boys soaring on the air spiking and blocking volleyballs. The boys paused on what they're doing to greet you.

"Good morning, Y/N-san!" 

You smiled at them and took your shoes off before changing to your gym shoes. "Good morning too, guys!" 

After that, the boys continued on their practice and the loud noise came back immediately. As the second manager of the team, you immediately made your way to Kiyoko without getting hit by a flying ball. Thankfully, you made it safe and sound to her side. 

Kiyoko is busy with her papers that it took a few seconds to acknowledge your presence. "Good morning, Y/N-chan!" She greets you and gave you a small smile.

"Good morning too, Kiyoko-san!" you greeted and watched the busy environment around you. "Are there any news yet?" you asked.

"I heard Takeda sensei's going to have an announcement today." Kiyoko answered, half of her attention still in her papers.

The 'announcement' caught your interest. Hopefully, the announcement Takeda's going to make involves having a practice match with another school. It's been so long since Karasuno had an actual practice match with another school and you're dying to watch your team play and hopefully beat the opponent team. 

You have been watching the team practice everyday, improving their own skills though there is no guarantee they can still play on another place besides their own gymnasium. You want to see the efforts that the boys made pay off.

"I hope it's going to be a good one," you muttered and you heard Kiyoko hum in agreement.

"WATCH OUT!" you heard someone from the other side of the court yell and your eyes saw an incoming Mikasa volleyball flying your direction, getting bigger and bigger by the second.

You cover your whole head and shut your eyes closed, expecting the ball to hit your arms but few seconds later, nothing hit you.

You slowly uncovered your head only to see the ball was received by the team's libero, Nishinoya. The ball safely secured around his arms, you sighed in relief. At least, you won't be getting any injuries at the moment. You're not letting yourself die without meeting your soulmate first.

"Be careful next time!" you heard Nishinoya yell to Tanaka. He made his way to you and patted your shoulders.

"We don't want to have no soulmate-chan to die without knowing what the hell the color red looks like!" Nishinoya says with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

You rolled your eyes and removed Nishinoya's hand on your shoulder. He thought it was funny to give you the nickname 'no soulmate-chan' because of your dilemma.

The audacity of this bicolored man to give you such nickname when he himself haven't met his soulmate yet and wouldn't know what things are has the color red if it wasn't meant for Tanaka who already met his soulmate which is Kiyoko.

"Very funny," you remarked sarcastically. "Coming from someone who hasn't seen the color red himself." you added. 

"HEY! I know what the color red looks like! Apples, crayons, your underwear's probably reㅡ" you smacked his head before he could finish what he said. 

"Let's not talk about my underwear," you said. You're not even sure what color is your underwear, it could be red like what Nishinoya said or any color that's not monochromatic.

Nishinoya shifted his attention from you to his crush who is still occupied with papers. "Good morning, Kiyoko-san! Looking beautiful as always!" 

You snickered. No matter how much Nishinoya simps over Kiyoko, it won't change the fact that Kiyoko belongs to Tanaka.

Kiyoko replied a 'hm' which is enough to make Nishinoya to be dramatic and faint to the floor dramatically. "WAAAAH! Kiyoko-san hm-ed at me!!!!!!!" he yelled, clutching his shirt tightly as if his heart's going to burst out soon.

"Sucks to be you! Kiyoko-san says more than just 'hm' at me, right bae?" Tanaka says and wraps his arm gently around Kiyoko's shoulder which is enough for Kiyoko to blush.

Nishinoya was about to retort when the captain, Daichi, claps his hands to take the attention of the simps. "Return to practice, you two!" the two simps immediately followed what the captain said.

You glanced at Kiyoko who's still a blushing mess. You laughed and nudged at your senior playfully. "So how's it feel to watch your soulmate whenever you like?" you teased her which made her blush more.

"Y/N-chan, stop!" Kiyoko says in between laughs. You poke her arm playfully while laughing and teasing her.

The teasing stopped when Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai arrived together at the gym. "I have an announcement to make!" Takeda announced.

"Gather around, guys!" Daichi says, loud and with enough authority to make the team gather around the two adults. As managers, you and Kiyoko gathered with the team altogether.

"So yesterday, I was busy making calls with other schools in hopes we could have a practice match with them..." Takeda began.

You hope that this announcement will be a good one. No matter what school it is, you just want to see the boys shine and play with other schools. You glanced at the boys if they also have the same glint of hope shining in their eyes and indeed they have.

"Of course, I have been turned down many times by schools," Takeda gave out a half heartedly laugh as he scratches his nape.

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩... 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩... you keep repeating on your head that you could blurt it out personally.

"But only one school accepted my offer." Takeda says and that sentence is enough to make the whole team gasp with delight.

"What school is it, sensei?" the vice captain, Sugawara, asked.

"Nekoma High." Takeda answered.

You're familiar with Nekoma High, it's a powerhouse school located in Tokyo and they're known for defense. They won so many tournaments left and right. Also, Nekoma and Karasuno used to have a strong connection before the former coach, Ukai, resigned.

"Woah! Nekoma High? Isn't that located in Tokyo?" the ginger heades first year, Hinata Shoyo, exclaimed in excitement. Takeda replied him with a nod.

"Let's go practice now, Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed while he pulled Kageyama's arm sleeve in excitement while annoyance was evident in Kageyama's face.

"Hinata, I haven't finished the announcement yet," Takeda said. Kageyama pulled back his arm sleeve from Hinata's hand harshly.

"You hear that, dumbass?" Kageyama said in annoyance while Hinata stuck out his tongue as a reply.

"Our first practice match with Nekoma will be this next week's Saturday. We have one whole week to practice hard and show them what Karasuno's made of! Let's give it our best!" Takeda says and flashed an encouraging smile to the team.

You let out a smile of relief. Finally, after waiting so long, there would be a practice match. Not just a normal practice match but a practice match with a powerhouse school!

"I'm glad we're going to have a practice match!" you say as you hear the loud noise of balls hitting the floor slowly resurface. You glanced at Kiyoko who also has the same smile as you.

"Me too." she says in agreement.

Despite being glad of Karasuno having an official practice match, the back of your head was yearning for something else.

You hope that your soulmate attends Nekoma High or lives somewhere in Tokyo who's also in the same dilemma as you. If your soulmate actually does attend Nekoma High or lives in Tokyo, you badly hope that you will meet them soon.

***

The whole week was full of hard practicing and making huge efforts. There was no room to slack off, it was obvious the whole team was determined to win and do their best for the upcoming practice match.

Now that the dreaded Saturday is here, everyone is hyped and at the same, nervous.

The only person who's just overall nervous is Hinata Shoyo who is currently puking at the side of the bus. He's been nervous eversince he stepped inside the bus and no matter how many encouragement he got from the third years and even from the goddess Kiyoko herself, it just makes worse.

The whole team was worried for Hinata since he might end up sick, considering the amount of times he puked.

But you, on the other hand, have other concerns. You looked at the huge school, you felt your heart tinge in hope. I hope I will meet my soulmate here.

You remembered how you mentally prepared yourself for a whole week just incase you'll meet your soulmate here in Nekoma. The endless amount of scenarios that played on your head was immaculate; what's gonna happen during your first encounter, how you're going to introduce yourself, and so much more.

You might or might not planned your first date together due to excitement.

Your train of thoughts was interrupted when you felt someone placed their hand on your shoulder.

"You think you're going to meet your soulmate here?" Nishinoya asked and you almost screamed, not because of how he suddenly popped out of nowhere but because he exactly knew what's going on your mind.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be with the others?!" you exclaimed and pointed at the whole team surrounding the anxious ginger-head first year who appears to be okay now.

"Well, Shoyo's doing fine now and you're all alone here. I wanted to keep no-soulmate chan company!" Nishinoya cheered as you roll your eyes.

"So, you think you're going to meet your soulmate here?" Nishinoya repeated what he said and you looked away.

You shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know," you replied.

"How do you even know that's what I'm thinking about?!" you asked in annoyance, glaring at the short libero who just scoffed.

"Oh please!" he said. "It's written all over your face! 'I wish I could meet my soulmate here!'" he said, the last sentence was him in a high pitched voice, trying to imitate your voice.

"Shut up!" you nudged Nishinoya hard that he almost fell but thanks to his fast reaction time, he didn't and was able to regain his balance immediately.

You immediately felt the urge to pee. You went to Kiyoko who's carressing Hinata's back, you tugged on her jacket to get her attention.

"Yes, Y/N?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, just text me where you guys are." you informed her and she gave you a nod.

"Be careful."

You made your way to the school building and hopefully find the restroom as fast as you can and return to your team. Once you stepped inside the building, the eyes of Nekoma students looked at you.

Probably because of the Karasuno jacket you're wearing. You felt like an experimental object being observed by a bunch of scientists.

You tugged at the hem of your jacket in hopes to keep you calm, you made your way to the restroom. Of course, the whispers are obviously audible for you to hear to the point it seemed like they were shouting at you.

"The practice match is today right?"

"They must be the manager of the flightless crows!"

"Wow! They're so good looking! Good for Karasuno!"

"Hope Nekoma gets a manager soon so we can have our own attractive manager that we can boast to others!"

You ignored the comments as you try to find your way to the restroom which is nowhere to be found. It's like it doesn't want to be found by you which was the last thing you need since your bladder is screaming for help.

Luckily, you found someone tall and kind of muscled walking just a few meters infront of you. He's wearing that appears to be a volleyball jersey and as usual, you didn't know what color it is.

You noticed that his jersey number is 1 so you immediately knew that he's the captain of the volleyball team. You figured it would be a great idea approaching this man, not only he can point you the direction of the restroom but also the gymnasium too.

As you're few steps closer to him, you took notice of his rooster-like spiky hair. 𝘐𝘤𝘬! 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘏𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩? 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦.

But you pushed aside your judgements since your bladder is your first priority as of now. You tapped on the Nekoma captain's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey excuse me, could you tell me where theㅡ"

You stopped what you were saying because something happened surreal and unexpected. It was something that came straight out of a dream or a teenage romance movie.

There was no way!

Everything around you starts to gain color; the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and even the jersey itself! Your eyes glanced down at his jersey and your eyes widened at its discovery.

You saw red.

Red. Its your first color! Red!

"Red..." you muttered but it was audible enough for the captain to hear.

"Dark blue..." the Nekoma captain says, referring to your dark blue colored track pants.

Both of your eyes transferred from your clothes to each other's eyes. You can see shock in each other's eyes. The both of you slowly realized what's the meaning of this phenomena.

"You're my..."

"Soulmate." you said in unison.

It took you a few seconds to register in your mind that the soulmate you have been waiting for is right infront of you. You can finally see colors now!

"Never knew my first encounter with my soulmate would be like this," you heard the Nekoma captain chuckle.

Something struck you again and it made your heart tug and its definitely not in a good way.

𝘔𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘕𝘦𝘬𝘰𝘮𝘢'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯... 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘕𝘦𝘬𝘰𝘮𝘢'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯... 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘕𝘦𝘬𝘰𝘮𝘢'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯...

You widened your eyes when you remembered who you were: a manager of Karasuno High School which is Nekoma's opponent today and today is the practice match between schools.

You slowly start to fit all the pieces together one by one...

Y/F/Nㅡa manager of Karasuno High School

... is soulmates with Nekoma's volleyball captain...

... Nekoma and Karasuno are opponents today...

... today's the practice match...

You realised that this is a starter pack for disaster!

Kuroo waved his hands infront of you when you didn't respond to what he said. "Hey are you..."

Overwhelmed with nervousness and shock, you turned the other way and started running from Kuroo who is your soulmate. You left him alone in the hallways, dumbfounded.

You run as fast as you could with your thoughts dangling inside your mind.

𝘍𝘜𝘊𝘒𝘒𝘒𝘒𝘒𝘒𝘒𝘒!!!!!! 𝘞𝘏𝘠 𝘋𝘖𝘌𝘚 𝘐𝘛 𝘏𝘈𝘝𝘌 𝘛𝘖 𝘉𝘌 𝘏𝘐𝘔?????? 𝘖𝘜𝘛 𝘖𝘍 𝘈𝘓𝘓 𝘗𝘌𝘖𝘗𝘓𝘌?????? 𝘞𝘏𝘠 𝘔𝘠 𝘛𝘌𝘈𝘔'𝘚 𝘖𝘗𝘗𝘖𝘕𝘌𝘕𝘛??????? 𝘐'𝘔 𝘚𝘊𝘙𝘌𝘞𝘌𝘋!!!! 𝘐'𝘔 𝘍𝘜𝘊𝘒𝘐𝘕𝘎 𝘚𝘊𝘙𝘌𝘞𝘌𝘋!!!!! 

You immediately spotted the gym and you turned your way there. You immediately saw the team huddling together, you ran your way to Kiyoko.

"KIYOKO-SAAAAAN!!!" you wailed as you shook her like a dredger.

"Y/N-chan? What happened?"

"HEY! STOP SHAKING MY FUTURE WIFE LIKE THAT!" you heard Tanaka yelled at you but you ignored him, there are much more important things that matter right now. You pulled Kiyoko out of the gym and she had no choice but to follow you in confusion, it was obvious to her that you need someone right now and something must've happened.

"Y/N..."

"FUCK!" you screamed and Kiyoko flinched because of the sudden profanity. You realised what you did and apologised to Kiyoko.

"I'm sorry for the sudden swearing but you will never believe what happened!" Kiyoko just nodded slowly, egging you to keep going.

"I met my soulmate today..." you said softly and Kiyoko's eyes lit up in excitement.

"That must be great! You finally met your soulmate! But why the bad mood?" she asked in concern.

"Because my soulmate is Nekoma's volleyball captain! OUR TEAM'S OPPONENT! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!" you dropped to your knees as you grabbed your hair in frustration.

"JUST WHYYYYYY?!??!?!!?!"

Kiyoko was about to say something to help improve your mood when Daichi popped out of nowhere and said something.

"Kiyoko-san, Y/N-chan, the game's about to start." He said and Kiyoko motioned you to stand up and get inside.

As if on cue, you saw Kuroo and some guy shorter than him who has bleached hair and has a bored expression in his face. Kuroo gave you a small smile and you looked away in embarrassment.

Kiyoko nudged you teasingly.

***

You tried to focus on your manager duties throughout the whole match but how could you focus when your soulmate is fucking right infront of you playing and doing things that could make you run laps around the court.

Add Kiyoko who's been teasing you the whole time that it reached Takeda's and Ukai's ears. It wasn't long till the two adults start teasing you too.

The game ended with Nekoma winning, the two teams stand in opposite sides and bowed to each other.

"Thank you for the game!"

The whole Karasuno packed up with gloomy faces but thanks to Takeda who's quite good at making the atmosphere cheer up, the team is back to their energetic and determined selves.

The whole team was about to step on the bus stop when you heard someone's voice.

"Oi! Manager-chan with the dark blue pants!"

It's as if the whole team was Y/F/N because the whole team is looking at the guy who called you who is none other than your soulmate, Kuroo.

"Yes? Do you need something?" you say, trying to sound calm when deep down, you're far from calm.

"Can I get your number?" Kuroo asks with a smile that made your heart skip a beat. He shows his hand, reaching it out to you.

You can't believe what you heard. Your soulmate is asking for your number!

"Why?" you asked.

"Well for starters, you're my soulmate," Kuroo answered and you blushed.

"SOULMATE?!?!?!?!" you heard Nishinoya yell in disbelief and you heard someone smacked him, you don't know who smacked him but you silently thanked whoever smacked the hell out of the libero before he could ruin your moment that can only happen once in a blue moon. (It was Kiyoko).

"Oh right..." you muttered shyly as you typed in your number. Kuroo looked at you with a smile before he reaches out his hand for you to shake.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou." he introduced himself. "I introduced myself earlier but I think you didn't hear me."

"Sorry about that," you say as you give Kuroo's phone back to him with your contact number saved in his contacts. "I'm Y/F/N." you say and shook his hand too.

𝘎𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘥, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥!!!!!!!

In the background, the whole team is watching the scene unfold in amusement while Nishinoya and Tanaka held each other and wiped away fake tears, as if they're parents watching their kid graduate.

"I hope to see you again, Y/N-chan." Kuroo smiled at you and waved goodbye to you. You raised your hand slightly because you couldn't believed what happened next.

"Let's go home everyone!" Takeda said and the whole team entered the bus.

Once you settled down on your seat, you're immediately bugged by the Japan's two biggest simps.

"Y/N FINALLY HAS A SOULMATE!! I'M SO PROUD!!" Nishinoya cheered as he fake a sob.

"We love a character development!" Tanaka added then proceeded to cry dramatically. The whole team laughed.

"Out of all people, it has to be our opponent's captain." Daichi pointed out with a chuckle.

You're about to reply when you hear your phone vibrated; it was a message coming from an unknown number which you guessed it was Kuroo's.

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿:  
hi :))

"Who knew right?" you replied as you begin to type your reply.

𝗬𝗼𝘂::  
heyy :))

At this point, you realized your life took a huge turn of events. After this day, you know your life's not going to be sameㅡnow that you have met your soulmate and you finally have the ability to see colors.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this work! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it!


End file.
